Kai Episode 6 TIPS
These are TIPS correspond with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai episode 6. To *yoko Forgive me for my early leave from this world. Please understand the reason why I chose to end my life on my own rather than wait for my time to come as my mind dilapidates. Henceforth, I am able to write to you this letter. My worst fear was the inability of no being able to leave anything behind as my consciousness deteriorates by prolonging this useless life. However, I was still unable to leave anything behind. I was unable to leave this world with any achievements or results of my own. My research was not forgotten after my death, but was forgotten while I was still alive. It hurts me deeply as I write knowing that I must pass away from this world recognizing this. I want you to surpass your grandfather. Achieve the pinnacle where your grandfather could not. I don't care which field you go into. But leave your name for the world to remember. If you cannot achieve this, leave a great accomplishment and result for the world. Being a human, death will come for you as well. Being a human, a time will come where your body will be cremated into ash. It is fate that the body will turn into ash. But if you will be able to leave behind a huge accomplishment, your name will continue to live on long after you turn into ash. People call those whose continue to live without their body as gods. Your grandfather wanted to become like that, but wasn't able to. I want you to become a god. Sitting in a Happy Circle with Oyashiro-sama After dinner, Satoko, Hanyuu, and I watched TV. Amongst the Variety Programs, there was a comedian exciting the crowd. We also laughed out loud. 「Ho ho ho ho! He got exactly what he deservedー！！」 「Au-au-au, but, that seems like it hurt a lot...」 「……Miー。Nipa～☆」 From my eyes, after dinner the three of us were sitting together in this happy circle, but in reality, only the two of us, Satoko and I were there. The only one who can see Hanyuu is me. Satoko obviously could not. Every time Satoko says something, Hanyuu also responds in agreement. Of course Satoko can not hear those responses, but when Hanyuu is in a good mood, she responds often. The situation was like, a person on TV asking questions and replying to that, it was a quasi-communication that neither will ever have. …In other words, it was like a make believe communication between the two. Besides myself, Hanyuu is unable to express herself to other people, so she eventually learned to play in this way. That’s why, every time Hanyuu is with our Club, along with everyone, she laughs and gets excited with us. ……If, Hanyuu could speak with us in a normal way, would she be accepted as good friend in our group? …Thinking of that will most likely hurt Hanyuu, so I avoided doing so. But if all the miraculous tales passed down the Furude Family through old documents point to Hanyuu, then from ancient times, Hanyuu has to have shown her powers to quite a few number of people. …However, now, her existence cannot be felt by anyone other than myself, let alone her supernatural powers even if setting aside the “super.” Why Hanyuu has lost that type of power, she will not talk about. I expect that modernization and the passage of time have lost of position of gods, thinning Hanyuu’s power and existence. Then there was the legend, where if within the Furude Family if girls were born 7 generations straight, Oyashiro-sama will revive. …Without doubt with my generation has brought a person Hanyuu could finally converse with. …From humanity’s standpoint, would that be considered revival of Oyashiro-sama? This Oyashiro-sama existence that the Villagers worship, and this existence which Hanyuu advocates, at times do not match. From that posture she taking, laying flat on her stomach together with Satoko, resting her chin while enjoying the television, she can’t be, nope, nope. I and I When Furude Rika first learned of the existence of her family, she had no doubt that she was in a 4-person family. The family that she naturally sees. Her father, mother, and me. For the new-born Rika, the fact that I am an existence that can only be seen by her is probably something she never even dreamt of. My appearance is different than that of a human being. Even though my form is made to look human, the horns just couldn't be hidden. That's why, no matter how much I try to smile, it's clear that I'm not one of mankind. But if the new-born Rika sees me naturally, maybe she won't mind these ugly horns? That faint expectation came to fruit. Just like how a chick believes the first thing it sees to be it's parent, Rika believed that I was her family without any doubt. Even if I have horns on my head. That's why, from the day that Rika believed me to be her family, Rika and I became the closest buddies in the family. For Rika, I am a playmate that's closer to her than her parents, and for me, she is the first social partner I have had in a long time, longer than I can even remember. We always spent our time together, I think. However, her family, especially her mother, denied my existence strongly. Since my existence, which Rika saw as a natural member of her family, was denied so many times... Rika became distant from her mother. Things that children should be learning from their mothers through playing was not learned by Rika. That's why I thought that I should be her mother instead, and taught her many wisdoms and skills passed down from the past. ............Ironically though, for some reason, that only caused her mother to become even more displeased. Speaking of which, didn't she used to fight with her mother a lot about the way she refers to herself? The fact that Rika doesn't call herself "watashi" (feminine "I" in Japanese), but "boku" (boyish "I" in Japanese) is most likely my fault. (note: the speaker uses "boku" too) Other than having a poor relationship with her mother, Rika was a pretty normal young girl back then. Her personality was just like Satoko's. An energetic young girl who loved to run about the wild mountains and pulling pranks. ...............But, in June of 1983, ...Rika was robbed of her life. We're not asking for any more happiness than for Rika to fully enjoy and revel in her life as she grows up. ...My power is only able to search for a path that leads there. It's true that the tragic fate couldn't be overturned no matter how many times we repeated it. ...That's certainly a sad thing, but......... after falling to the bottom of a well that you cannot climb out of, it's not a bad thing either to look for the things that you can enjoy. It's true that Furude Rika's life is buried inside a dead end of fate, and can be described only as tragic. But... for me to be able to stay with Rika for longer than her original lifespan, I also felt a slight happiness there. Of course, Rika's not the only one I'm with. Although they won't respond to my calls... It's really enjoyable to be able to stay with Satoko, Mion, and Rena and Keiichi during their activities. Although I cannot join them, but... we were together. Category:TIPS